


According to Plan

by yokainomiko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, F/M, Secret Relationship, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrome and Mukuro years later.  Some things are planned and some things are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Written-KHR](http://written-khr.tumblr.com/post/22828427072/6996-drabble-angst). [Request](http://pics.livejournal.com/yokainomiko/pic/0004575h)

Title: According to Plan  
Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR)  
Pairing/Character(s): Chrome, Mukuro, mentions of Tsuna 6996 implied 2796  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Word Count: 181  


\-------------------------------------  


  
“I’m pregnant.”

Mukuro smirked. “Kufufu, I see congratulations are in order.”

Chrome glared lightly at him. “That’s it?”

“My dear Nagi, what more can you expect? You’ve been married for how long now?”

“Sixteen months,” she quietly replied. “Sixteen months and four days.”

“Kufufu, then I really don’t see why you’re surprised.”

“It should be your child!” Chrome snapped back.

Mukuro looked at her softly. “You know I can’t –”

“I know,” she quietly said. “Those experiments made it so that you can’t…”

“Yes,” Mukuro smiled. “But this is for the best anyway.”

“I don’t love him.”

“It’s doesn’t matter.” Mukuro looked at her wedding ring. “I don’t know what possessed the Vongola to marry you, but once you have his child, he’ll be putty in your hands.”

“Yes, Mukuro-sama.”

“Don’t be so sad, Nagi. He brought it upon himself, and this way he doesn’t have to die.”

“Yes, I know, Mukuro-sama.” Chrome sighed. “Everything will go the way you want it to. I love you, Mukuro-sama.”

Mukuro patted Chrome on the head. “Yes, I’m well aware.”

“Hold me?”

“Of course.”


End file.
